


The Dare

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on tumblr asked for Glenn to dare Daryl to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

“You’ve got to do it.” The kid hisses in his ear again. Both of them are leaning against the RV, keeping an eye on their surroundings as the rest of the group occupy themselves with checking maps and scavenging the abandoned cars around them.

“Hell no I ain’t.” Daryl huffs in reply, ignoring Glenn’s pleading look and trying not to be drawn in by his eagerness. Glenn is bouncing on his toes, grinning like an idiot and even if the world is fucked, Daryl has to admire his ability to keep himself amused despite it all. “I look like I want to be shot in the ass?” He asks, trying to find a decent enough reason not to do as the kid wants.

“Come on Daryl, stop being such a chicken and do it.” Glenn teases, poking at his side and smiling like an idiot.

“I ain’t no chicken.” He scoffs.

Glenn shrugs reaching up to settle his cap a bit higher, looking disappointed that Daryl isn’t willing to play his game. “Could’ve fooled me.” He mutters and though Daryl hopes the conversation was over, it’s not long before the kid is bugging him again. “Come on, I dare you.”

Rolling his eyes Daryl can’t help but scowl at the kid. “Fuck’s sake ain’t you a little too old for daring people?” He asks and Glenn doesn’t look the least bit offended at being called out on his behaviour.

“Maybe.” Glenn smiles, bright and playful. Something rare to see nowadays and though Daryl still thinks it’s the dumbest dare he’s ever heard of, a part of him doesn’t want to stop the kid’s fun. “Seems you’re not too old to be chicken though.”

Well that riles him up a little, he’s never liked being called chicken and having this kid that gags over skinning a squirrel calling him so makes it even worse. It’s enough and though it’s stupid idea, hell maybe it’ll be kind of funny. “Alright I’ll do it.” Daryl growls, dropping his crossbow to the ground, letting it sit by his feet as he gazes over the group again. “Shit Glenn you’d better be ready for payback though after I’ve been shot in the ass.”

Glenn snorts and joins him in looking, biting on his lower lip as he suppresses a laugh. “He’s not going to shoot you in the ass. Rick wouldn’t do that.”

The two of them glance over to where their leader is leaning over the bonnet of a car with Shane, both of them glancing over a map and trying to figure the safest route to Fort Benning. Daryl can see the holster at Rick’s hip, his ever present gun ready to fire at any enemy. He’s not sure if he’s gotten out of that label in Rick’s mind yet.

“No you’re right.” Daryl nods, setting his hand on his own belt and feeling his knife there for his own protection. Little good it would do against a bullet, but it was still a reassurance to have it there. “He’s a cop, he’s a better shot. He’ll probably take out my leg.” He grumbles, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he runs his tongue over his teeth.

There are a few moments of silence between them, him watching over the rest of the group whilst Glenn watches him. It’s a little awkward but he’s used to being quiet, but it seems Glenn isn’t and the kid doesn’t understand patience either. “Stop being chicken and do it.” Glenn hisses to him, still smiling, still innocent and reaching out to prod at his side.

“Alright I’m just biding my time.” Daryl mutters, figuring out how fast he can run and get this whole thing over and done with.

Shaking his head Glenn pokes again at his side, his voice still low but almost sing song. “You’re hesitating.”

“I’m a hunter.” He growls in reply, not letting his prey from his sight and bouncing on his toes a little. “It’s called being patient and waiting for the opportune moment.” Sure maybe a little of it is because he’s not sure how these people will take it, but he’s not going to back out of a dare. Not now, not ever.

It’s not a good enough reason and Daryl finds Glenn prodding at him more insistently, flattening his palm against the small of Daryl’s back and pushing at him to move. “You’ve got until three.” Glenn tells him with a cocky grin as Daryl glances to look at him for a second. “One, two…”

“Fuck you Glenn!” Daryl barks, but he moves all the same, darting out from the shade of the RV to sprint across their camp.

He tries not to think about what he’s doing, about how he’s acting like a child and doing it all after the end of the world. But having the need to run without the fear of death following is actually kind of fun and with the breeze through his hair he can’t help but grin as he reaches his target. Rick and Shane hear him coming, and though they both look up and tense for a fight, he doesn’t flinch at the thought of retaliation.

Instead he reaches out, barely pausing for a second to grab at the rim of Rick’s ever present hat, before darting off again into the tangle of cars they’re in. He moves quickly, not letting anyone catch on to what he’s doing and able to hear Glenn’s laughter from beside the RV. There’s more voices, he can hear the kids laughing, Shane calling for him and he swears even Rick is chuckling a little at his behaviour. The dust kicks up beneath his feet as he gets behind a car, still holding the hat and unable to stop himself from giving a small smile as he slips it on to his own head.

“Told you I weren’t no chicken Glenn.” He mutters, keeping low to the ground and moving between the cars as he hears the rest of the group come to search for him.


End file.
